


Mirror

by Safeira



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, But So Is Youngjo, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hwanwoong Is A Nymphomaniac, Kissing, Leedo Is So Done, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Seoho Is Sadistic, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, Youngjo Has Lots of Sex Toys, Youngjo's A Narcissist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: The fans always like to comment on how dirty the mirrors are when Hwanwoong takes selfies.Alternatively: Hwanwoong's always needy and his hyungs love taking care of him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Minor Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Mirror

Hwanwoong would be the first to admit that he was a bit vain. He liked the way he looked, especially when he was pressed into the mirror watching himself get fucked by his hyungs. He wasn’t ashamed to say that he loved the attention, the way they made him feel smaller than he already was as they covered his body with theirs.

Hwanwoong has always been particularly needy and his hyungs loved to please him.

Seoho has always been aware of how needy Hwanwoong gets, how much he loved to please Seoho with his mouth and body. He knew all the best places to play with, to tease him and make him cum. Seoho considers it a benefit of being trainees together for so long.

It doesn’t get old, he thinks, pushing Hwanwoong into the practice room mirror. Hwanwoong doesn’t resist and moans as Seoho stands behind him, kissing his neck and pinching his nipples sore under his baggy t-shirt. Both of them are hard, with Seoho’s erection rubbing between Hwanwoong’s ass cheeks for friction.

“Fuck, Seoho-“, Hwanwoong lets out a whimper, his hard cock straining in his underwear. He really needs a dick inside him before he explodes from frustration.

“Shhh, I’m gonna take my time fucking you.” Seoho mutters, cupping the front of Hwanwoong’s pants and rubbing slowly to the sound the younger’s continuous moans. “You don’t want anyone else to hear you, yeah?”

“N-No!” Contrary to his words, his cock twitches in Seoho’s hand and leaks even more, making him smirk. “You like that, don’t you? Anyone could walk in right now. Do you want everyone to see you moaning like a slut while you’re getting fucked by me?”

“P-Please… Hyung! Fuck me!”

Hwanwoong loves begging, loves being made to beg.

“Oh, begging already? You must be getting desperate.” Seoho slips down his own pants, freeing his dick from its confines. Teasingly, he rubs it against Hwanwoong’s ass, groaning at how good it felt.

“Don’t worry babe, it won’t be long until my cock is in your pretty hole.”

Hwanwoong has to cover his mouth at that, afraid that the noises he’d let out would be too loud. He gasps as his pants get pulled down, exposing his twitching hole to his hyung.

Seoho grabs the lube that’s been set aside earlier and squirts it over Hwanwoong’s waiting hole, admiring the way it glistened so invitingly.

“You’ve been naughty, baby.” Seoho’s finger circles around the rim, slowly pushing in and out of the pink hole with lewd squelching noises. Hwanwoong tries to pretend that being called ‘baby’ isn’t a turn on, but fails miserably as he clenches on the finger inside of him.

“I fingered myself thinking about your dick inside me, hyung.”

Seoho snickers at that and easily slips a second finger in, chuckling at the muffled whine that the younger man let out. Deciding to tease him some more, he angled his fingers to search for that spot-

“Mmmph!”

‘ _Found it_.’ Seoho grinned, leisurely finger fucking Hwanwoong’s ass. He added a third finger for good measure, reveling in the harsh pants that he could hear coming from behind Hwanwoong’s hand.

“S-Seoho-hyung, please… I need your dick!” Hwanwoong pleads, turning back with a pout and tears on his lashes. Seoho curses softly under his breath, weak for Hwanwoong’s pretty face looking so innocently back at him. He wants to ruin it, make everyone see how fucked out he can look.

Seoho ignores the whine that leaves Hwanwoong’s mouth as he pulls his fingers out. He lubes up his cock and slowly pushes it inside the warm hole inch by inch, making sure that Hwanwoong is looking in the mirror as it happens.

“Fuck…” Hwanwoong arches his back and lets out a drawn out moan escape him as he feels Seoho bottom out. He grinds back onto him, trying to get Seoho to move. “Can you fucking move already?”

Seoho pulls Hwanwoong’s arms behind his back and holding them with one hand, leaving the man’s face pressed into the mirror. His foundation leaves smudges on the mirror, but Hwanwoong doesn’t really care. Not when there’s a nicely sized dick in his ass. He takes his time, grabbing Hwanwoong’s weeping cock and slowly jerking it off. He knew that the smaller man enjoyed the teasing far more than he let on.

Hwanwoong gives a frustrated wiggle of his ass, painfully aroused at this point and _why isn’t Seoho moving already? He needs him to ram his ass raw-_

He hears a loud yell and distantly realizes that it was his own and that he had spoken those words out loud. Seoho’s hands had left his dick and was now covering his mouth, muffling the noises that he was making. The taller man leaned over Hwanwoong, chest pressing against his back as he fucked him with a punishing pace, groaning lowly in his ear.

“Fuck baby boy, you’re so tight- I bet you love my dick pounding you like this, don’t you? You’re a little slut who spreads his legs for his hyungs, right?” Hwanwoong loved the filth that was spewing from Seoho’s mouth. “You were made to be just a hole for your hyungs to be used.”

Fuck, Hwanwoong was so close. He really could get off to just his hyungs abusing him like this with words. It was almost unfair how sinful Seoho could get when he wanted to.

“Your cock might be big, but it’s also pretty useless isn’t it?” Seoho mocked, each thrust of his dick nailing Hwanwoong’s prostate. The humiliation went straight to Hwanwoong’s neglected length which was leaking profusely. “You can’t even fuck anyone properly, even a dildo could do better than you.”

Hwanwoong bites his lips, legs shaking from exhaustion and how close he is to cumming all over himself. Seoho loves it when he looks ruined like this, he notes as he sees his disheveled state in the now-dirty mirror. His hair is mussed up, with sweat and tears running down his face and a cock in his ass. This is the best he’s ever looked.

“Close…” He whispers, although the sound of skin slapping on skin echoes loudly throughout the practice room makes it hard to be heard. “H-Hyung…!”

Seoho lets his hand fall from Hwanwoong’s mouth and goes down to tug harshly at his weeping cock until Hwanwoong is crying out from his release, ass clenching down and cum spurting all over his t-shirt and over Seoho’s hand. He continues thrusting, making the younger whimper from the overstimulation.

Moments later, Seoho comes in Hwanwoong with a muffled moan, biting harshly into his shoulder and filling him up. Hwanwoong jolted with a low keening sound but didn’t yell, used to being bitten by Seoho at this point.

His legs give up on him at this point and he slides off Seoho’s dick and onto the floor, keeping his ass up in the air to prevent the cum from drooling out. He releases another whine when he feels something being inserted into him.

Seoho admires the way Hwanwoong’s hole stretched around the silver plug with the pretty jeweled end. Youngjo’s gift was really useful, he mentally thanked his hyung for the amazing sight that was in front of him. He gave Hwanwoong’s ass a final smack and went to grab a towel to clean them up.  
  
Hwanwoong sits up and takes off his soiled shirt, bundling it up and tossing it near his duffel bag. Seoho returned with a towel, which he uses to wipe off the drying cum on Hwanwoong’s limp cock and thighs. He presses soft kisses to Hwanwoong’s forehead, nose and lips.

“You’re so cute like this, baby.”

After a few minutes, Hwanwoong stood on shaky legs and changed into a spare t-shirt that he kept for emergencies like these. He tries to wipe off the smudged foundation off the mirror and succeeds, but it’s still a mess.

Oh well, he shrugged. He tried his best.

Once both of them look at least half way decent, they pack up and leave, with Hwanwoong leaning on Seoho to walk back to the dorm.

Upon reaching the dorm, they find Youngjo sitting on the couch, limbs splayed out as he rested. His eyes open when he hears the door open and he gives a sleepy smirk at the two that entered.

“I can smell the sex off you two a mile away.” He quips playfully, not bothering to move. “Couldn’t wait for me?”

“Hyuuuuung!” Hwanwoong plops down on Youngjo’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and nuzzling him. Youngjo’s arms automatically come to wrap around his tiny waist and steady him.

“Hey, pretty baby. Had fun?” He kisses Hwanwoong’s face all over, one hand absently playing with the younger man’s hair. Hwanwoong’s face is scrunched up, but he’s giggling at the affection he’s receiving from his hyung. “You need to shower baby, you’re sweaty and you smell.”  
  
“Ugh, hyuuuung!” Hwanwoong whined, getting off him. “Fineeee, I can tell when I’m not wanted anymore!” He pouted, stomping off to the bathroom. “Seoho-hyung, come join me?”

“Sure,” Seoho giggled and walked over to join Hwanwoong, planting a quick kiss on Youngjo’s lips as he walked by. “Missed you, Youngjo-hyung.”

Youngjo grabs his arm and pulls him in for a deeper kiss, licking Seoho’s lower lip to demand entrance. He relents, letting Youngjo have his way with his mouth.

They broke apart panting for air, both of them flushed. Youngjo licks his lips and smirks, letting of Seoho who backs up a bit. “Go shower, Hwanwoong’s waiting for you.”

-

Hwanwoong knew he had a bit of a narcissistic streak, but not as much as Youngjo. That man was a narcissistic fuck.

Between Youngjo and himself, the eldest was definitely the vainest between the two of them. The mirror was a constant fixture in his life, even during sex, as evidenced by the current situation.  
  
“You’re so, _so pretty_ , my baby.” Youngjo runs a hand through Hwanwoong’s hair, turning the younger man’s head to look at themselves in the practice room mirror. He definitely means it. They’re both standing in front of each other naked and _so_ very hard, where anyone could walk in on them.

By now, everyone knew to avoid this particular practice room though.

Hwanwoong really wanted to speed things up and have Youngjo inside him already, but he knew better than to rush things. Youngjo was a huge fan of taking his sweet time teasing the younger man, especially when they had toys to play with. He also knew how to punish Hwanwoong in the worst way, denying him release to the point that it was painful.

“You’ve kept your toy in, baby?” Youngjo asks Hwanwoong, getting a nod in reply. The toy in question was an egg vibrator that his hyung had placed inside him, citing promises of a reward if he kept it in the whole day. “Use your words, baby.”

“Y-Yes, hyung.” Hwanwoong’s legs were shaking at this point, having gone through several dry orgasms earlier. Despite that, he was still hard and dripping precum from his tip. Both Youngjo and Seoho admired the younger’s stamina when it came to sex; he could tell them that he was an incubus and they wouldn’t doubt him.

It was this nymphomania that led the both of them to having sex with him, after all. He begged so prettily for his hyungs to fill his hole until he was a drooling mess that couldn’t speak.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well.” Youngjo tilts Hwanwoong’s head up and leans down for a chaste kiss, one that quickly deepened into tongues fighting messily for dominance. He broke the kiss, gesturing for the younger man to turn around.

Youngjo takes out the still-vibrating egg out of Hwanwoong’s ass, admiring how it looks like its hungry for something bigger. He turns it off and sets it aside, then turns Hwanwoong back around and pushes him down on his knees.

To his credit, Hwanwoong knows exactly what his hyung wants and his own need to please takes over. He starts off with giving kitten licks at the tip, savoring the precum before taking the hard length into his mouth.

Youngjo’s size was no joke, almost comparable to Hwanwoong’s own large cock. He braces himself as Youngjo clenches a fist in his hair and holds him in place, thrusting his cock shallowly in and out of Hwanwoong’s mouth.

He wouldn’t deny, he loves being treated like a pocket pussy. Being used like this makes his head go fuzzy and he feels like he could cum untouched. Hwanwoong tries to make the cock go deeper into his mouth, but Youngjo’s grip is tight on his scalp.

“You want it deeper, baby? You want me to make a pretty mess on your face?” Youngjo taunts, still denying Hwanwoong what he wants. The younger man lets out a muffled whine, making Youngjo moan and thrust deeper.

Hwanwoong moaned in approval, loving the heaviness on his tongue.

“Look at yourself, you’re such a messy eater.”

Hwanwoong gazed at himself through the mirror, noting the tears on his lashes, the drool dripping down the sides of his mouth and how slutty he looks with a large dick fucking his mouth. It made his dick twitch in anticipation of how he’d look later when Youngjo fucks him.

“Fuck, your mouth is _so_ good.” Youngjo groans, reluctantly pulling out of Hwanwoong’s mouth and applying lube to his dick. The younger man pouts, but he’s quickly reassured. “C’mon, get on top of me.”

Youngjo lays down, placing his hands on Hwanwoong’s petite waist who quickly positions himself on top of his hyung’s cock. He wants to put it in so badly, but his hyung has the final say on what goes where. Currently, he seems content with rubbing the head of his cock against Hwanwoong’s slick rim.

“A-Ah, please!” Hwanwoong resorts to begging and has to resist dropping down onto that fat cock. He’s desperate enough that he would do literally anything to have it inside him, messing up his insides.

“Please what, baby?” Youngjo raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed with the begging. He scoffed, “You can beg better than that.”

“Please hyung, I want your cock in my slutty hole! I want to ride you and make you feel so good- wanna be so good for you.” Hwanwoong pants, blushing at the dirty words that came out of his mouth. “I want you to cum inside me- _fuck_!“

Youngjo’s cock slides in him in one smooth motion and he’s bouncing on it with his eyes rolled back from pleasure. It firmly presses against his prostate with every thrust and he’s pretty sure that anyone passing by can hear how loud his moans are, but he can’t find it in himself to care at this point.

Youngjo loves it when Hwanwoong is like this, so pliant and needy for cock that he loses himself entirely. His cock is encased in Hwanwoong’s wet warmth, obscene noises escaping from where their bodies are joined. It’s almost laughable how easy it was for Hwanwoong to seduce them into fucking him whenever he wanted.

Hwanwoong’s so close already, he could feel it, just a bit more and- curses flow freely from his mouth. His hyung just grabbed his dick by the base, preventing him from cumming.  
  
“I didn’t give you permission to cum yet, you’re being a disobedient slut right now. Shouldn’t hyung punish you?” Hwanwoong starts babbling apologies, tears flowing down his cheeks as he continues fucking himself on Youngjo.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry hyung! Please, please don’t punish me!”

“I’ll let it slide this time, but you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” Hwanwoong tearfully says ‘Yes hyung’ and it hurts from how aroused he is, but as much as it hurts, he thrives off it. “Now, be a good boy and make me cum.”

“Ah-! H-Hyung, look at how pretty we look in the mirror… You’re so good to me hyung, I love watching us fucking like this- _fuckfuckfuck_! Please cum inside me, I want it so bad!” Hwanwoong admires how good they look, how Youngjo’s dick is moving in and out of him, stretching his hole so wide. They’re both sweaty with disheveled hair and it makes them look so fucked out. He can tell that Youngjo’s close too by how loud his sinful moans are getting and the cock twitching in his ass while looking in the mirror.

“Fuck, you feel so tight around me. You’re gonna make hyung cum in your tight ass, baby boy.” Youngjo moans, roughly jerking Hwanwoong off making the younger man cry even more. “I’m gonna cum baby, you’re doing so good. Cum for me baby.”

Hwanwoong uses the last of his stamina to ride out both their orgasms, mewling at how much Youngjo is filling him up. His own release dribbles down Youngjo’s hand and he collapses on top of the elder man, both of them sweating profusely but too tired to move. Due to how large Youngjo is, his dick stays inside Hwanwoong even while soft.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Youngjo places a kiss on Hwanwoong’s head, petting him with his clean hand. “Now get off me, it’s too hot.”

“I’d love to hyung, but my legs are dead. I’m not gonna be walking for a year.” Hwanwoong yawns, wincing at how sore his muscles felt. He didn’t regret it though, it satisfied his need, for today at least. He relaxes his head on Youngjo’s chest, dozing off.  
  
“Great, now I have to call Seoho to help us.”

Youngjo taps on Seoho’s number in his contact list, listening to the dial tone and waiting for Seoho to pick up.

_Beep. Beep. Be-_

“Hey Seoho-“

“No hyung, I’m not coming.” Seoho says on the phone, passing it to Leedo who looks confused. “Hyung?”

“Ah Geonhakkie, I need some help-“

“I don’t want to see any of your naked asses, bye.”

“Wow, rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this to improve my smut writing mostly, but also it was pretty fun!


End file.
